


First Time

by Loraliah



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Virgin Reader, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loraliah/pseuds/Loraliah
Summary: Part of a series based on a request from my friend Kai on Tumblr. Reader is a virgin, and gives their first time to the DMC boys.





	1. Dante

Dating Dante was nothing but a rollercoaster of sorts. His lifestyle was sometimes hard to follow, especially given his line of work; but you always pulled through for him, and stayed right by his side through it all.

This is what made him love you so much. He cherished you for caring for him the way you did.

So when you told him you hadn’t slept with anyone before him, it meant a million times more to him than he could actually express. You were going to give him one of the biggest parts of you, and he wanted to make it mean everything to you.

He never forced sex on you; even when things would get hot and heavy between the both of you, the moment you pushed his shoulders and told him to stop, he immediately did. He didn’t care how pent up or frustrated his body felt, he would never push that line.

When the night actually came that you told him you were ready, he wanted to be  _prepared_. He ordered take out, so you both could relax together, also purchased a pack of condoms, some lubricant (he wasn’t kidding about being prepared); hell, he even figured candles might help you feel like it was more romantic. Granted, he had no idea how to  _make_  things romantic, but he sure as hell was trying.

When you arrived at his place that evening, the look in your eyes made him feel like he had succeed. You were happy with his choice of food, and even the candles added a nice touch that you liked.

 _Jackpot_.

Once dinner was over, you both cuddled up on the couch, kissing and touching, a little moans and pants escaping from you. He was revving your fire, helping you find all the little spots along your neck and throat that made you squirm. He managed to wrangle you out of your top, exposing your chest to him, and he pulled away to admire you with a smirk, before leaning in to kiss and nip at your skin there.

“Dante,” you sighed, tangling your fingers in his white hair, “we should…we should take this to the bedroom, no?”

“Sounds good to me,” he growled against your skin, picking you up bridal style to carry to his bed.

He made quick work of your jeans and underclothes, and when you desired to, allowed you to help him undress. You took your time with each piece of clothing you took off of him, admiring scars and blemishes on his skin as you exposed more of him.

Once his top half was completely undressed, he showed a bit of impatience, moving to pin you down before letting you continue.

“I think it’s my turn to do a little exploring, don'tcha think?”

His scruff tickled your neck as he kissed and nipped at the skin of your neck, tracing along your collarbone before traveling down the line of your chest and right above your navel. He was moving rather fast, but you could feel the urge to move along just as much as he did. He came to the apex of your core, planting a kiss there, before he started lapping at your folds.

She let out a squeak, closing your legs at the new sensation, practically slamming his head between your thighs. But he soothed you by rubbing along your sides, coaxing you to relax.

“It’ll feel good, I promise,” he spoke, looking up into your worried eyes. “But, if you want me to stop, just tell me.”

You nodded, and shifted your legs to let him nestle there once more. Your hands were balled into fists at your chest, as his tongue prodded at your folds once more, and when the tip of it made contact with that ball of nerves, you gasped out loud at the surge of pleasure that ran through you. Your hands immediately went to his head, gripping his hair, as he drew small circles around it.

His fingers came next, opening you up for him to broaden his licks, making you bite your lip to hold in the moans that threatened to leave you. You felt his digits proding you, searching you, until one slipped into you and your eyes shot open, not used to feeling the stretch you endured suddenly.

You cowered away from his touch at the sudden pain you felt.

“Sorry babe, didn’t mean to make you hurt,” he apologized, moving to lay next to you. “If you don’t want to go any further, I understand.”

He planted soft kisses on your shoulder, and wrapped his arms reassuringly around you. You cuddled into him, but shook your head against this chest.

“No…no, I want to keep going.”

He gave you a look, but before he could ask, you nodded your head this time. “I’m sure, Dante.”

He smirked and kissed the tip of your nose, before standing to remove his own jeans. You looked away bashfully, still having not seen this side of him, and kept your face to your pillow as he settled between your legs again.

“Ya know you can look, right?” he teased, giving your thigh a pinch.

You nodded, but didn’t move your face from the pillow, til you felt him kissing along your chest once more, taking a nipple into his mouth to make you gasp.

“I’m not bad to look at, am I?”

That’s when you turned your head to look at him.

You tried to concentrate on his face and that goofy smile he had, but your eyes wandered further and further down til you finally saw his length. It wasn’t too thick, but definitely made up for it in length. You bit your lip once more, looking back up at his eyes.

“I take it you like what you see than,” he chuckled, leaning over to the bedside table to pull out a condom as well as the small bottle of lube he bought.

Your head tilted slightly when you saw the bottle, and he handed it to you to inspect it.

“It’ll…make things easier for you,” he said with a rueful shrug, and a deep blush spread across your face when you handed back.

“Oh.”

He chuckled again, settling on his heels as he nudged your thighs to open. “Let me get you ready for me, sweetheart.”

He put a generous amount of the lubricant on his fingers, and ran them along your folds, before pressing one of the digits inside you once again. It felt warm suddenly, making you gasp a bit at the heightened feeling. You felt the other finger slip inside soon after, and you slammed your eyes shut as he stretched your walls. Your hips began to roll as if on your own, and before you got too far gone, he pulled his fingers from you.

“Think your good to go,” he said with a wink.

He tore open the comdom wrapper, and you watched as he slipped it on his cock, before nestling against you. You felt his tip nestle against your folds, and you stiffened.

He cleared his throat to cover a groan that was escaping him, as he looked you in the eye once more.

“Last time to back out, babe. Just tell me.”

You swallowed visibly, and shook your head.

“It’s okay. Take me, Dante.”

A deep sigh left his lips as he sealed your mouth with his, pressing his cock into you. You felt your walls stretch as if you were going to break in two. He could feel tension in your body, and gripped your thighs to ground you as he pushed a little further in. A searing pain ran along your lower stomach, and you smacked on his shoulders to stop. You tensed far too hard, making your muscles spams and tighten far too much for you to handle.

He paused, but didn’t leave you, as he waited for your pain to go away.

You wiggled underneath him as the pulsing of pain dulled down to a small tingle, and soon disappeared all together. You could feel him hard and pulsing inside you, and you moved your hips against him as a sign for him to continue.

He kissed the tip of your nose once more, as he pushed forward, filling you to the hilt with him. The fullness felt amazing, as parts of you that you didn’t know existed started screaming out for attention. His breath was already turning into pants as he stayed still a bit longer for you.

“Fuck, (Y/N), you’re so tight,” he groaned, trying to keep his hips steady.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

“Move, Dante. You can move now…”

That’s all he needed to hear.

He rolled his hips slowly at first, barely leaving your warmth as he pressed in and out of you. Soon after, however, his strokes became harder and longer, pressing into you hard enough to steal your breath. His tempo only seemed to increase, and his kisses deepened as well.

You could feel something building inside you as he continued to pound into you, and it was making the edges of your vision go white. A slight fear grew inside of you, and you gripped onto Dante’s shoulders as he pushed just a bit faster into you.

“Dante…Dante!”

It built more and more, the white swirling behind your eyes, until something broke lose, and your entire body went rigid against his. He wrapped his arms around you, burying his face in your neck as he felt your walls tightening and tugging on his cock, pulling him to his own orgasm shortly after yours.

He held you close to him til he felt your body relax and go limp, letting you lay back down on the bed. He reluctantly pulled out of you, making you whine from the sudden emptiness, as he cleaned himself up before laying back next to you.

You snuggled into his side, laying your head on his chest as his arm wrapped around you like a vice.

“Well?”

“Well…what?”

He cleared his throat, scratching at his stubbly chin. “Well…was it good? What you were hoping for?”

You smiled behind your hand, trying to hold in your laugh. Was this legendary demon hunter really worried about his performance just now?

You sat up to lean over him, giving a deep and loving kiss.

“It sincerely was all that, and more.”

He smirked, pulling you in to kiss him again.

“Jackpot.”


	2. Nero

Him of all people.

Why did you pick him? He didn’t feel worthy of this. He even lacked in experience so what if he ruined everything for you or didn’t meet your standards? Granted…you might not have had standards considering; but he was still worried out of his mind about that moment happening.

You both had been dating for what felt like forever. It was a trip and a half for you, considering his mobile life working for Dante’s agency. But you would trade it for the world. Getting to travel alongside him was wonderful, and watching work always made a heat grow in your belly.

His confident smirk and ability to move like even gravity wasn’t holding him back; yeah, you definitely had the hots for this demon hunter.

Which made it all the more important to share with him that you were still a virgin. You wanted him to be your first, and your hope was by telling him, it would make things between you two even more special; but instead, he became worried and almost distant. It was hard to corner him to get him to talk to you about what was bothering him.

“Are…are you sure you want me to be your first?” he eventually cracked one night, when he saw the worry completely take over your eyes.

“Yes, I do Nero. Why wouldn’t I?”

“I’m rather lacking in the experience department, ya know.”

“What, and I’m not?” you questioned, finally getting him to look at you.

You sighed sadly, moving to crawl into his lap and wrap your arms around his neck. He stiffened at first, but your fingers drumming along the back of his neck calmed him a bit.

“I want this to be with you, Nero,” you whispered, planting a kiss on his forehead. “Experience or not, we can still learn about each other this way.”

Your confidence helped boost his ego a bit, and his hands came to rest on your behind, giving it a slight squeeze; how quickly his attitude seemed to turn around, you noted. A slight smirk crept across his face as well, making your spine tingle.

“Alright, babe,” he sighed, tilting his head up to brush his lips against yours, “I’m ready if you are.”

You giggled as he sealed your mouth with his, holding you flush to his chest as he deepened the kiss. His teeth nipped at your bottom lip as you let your mouth slack for his tongue to meet yours. A deep sigh left you as his hands worked up along your back, taking your top with them as they went.

“Might wanna lose this,” he mumbled, working at your bra to remove it with your shirt.

“And you might want to lose this,” you teased, tapping on his shoulder. He was still wearing his heavy, blue coat.

He chuckled, shrugging it off with you still sitting in his lap, and tossed it to the side along with your top and bra. You helped him remove his shirt, as he stopped for a moment to stare at your chest. He didn’t say much; just his jaw was slightly slack as his hands cupped at your chest, teasing your nipple with his thumb.

You moaned softly, feeling the sensation all the way down to your core; the feeling was exciting, though at the same time nerve wracking.

He leaned forward to plant a few kisses against your chest, before cupping the back of your head to pull you in for another kiss. His free hand worked at your jeans, unbuttoning them with a quickness.

“Can ya get these off?” he mumbled, his confidence now burning anew.

You nodded, head in a fog now, as you stood and pulled them down along with your underwear.

He rid himself of his jeans along side you, and scooted up the bed to lay flat along the mattress. A slight blush took over his face and the upper portion of his chest when he saw you staring at his erect cock.

You crawled along his legs, leaning down to plant a soft kiss on the tip, eliciting a moan from the man beneath you. You moved a little further up his body, til you were straddling his lap.

“Um, do you have a condom?” you asked, a heavy flush taking you over as well.

“Oh, right! Sorry,” he mumbled, leaning over a bit to pull a packet out of the side table drawyer.

He had you lean back as he opened the packet, and rolled the condom along his shaft as you watched, your heart racing faster and faster in your chest at the next step coming.

“You sure this position is okay?” he asked suddenly, while you moved to straddle him once more. “I mean, it’s not the most romantic.”

“I don’t mind,” you sighed, shifting your hips a bit to press his tip against your folds. “I get to see your face. That’s romantic enough for me.”

His breath audibly caught in his throat, and you giggled at the deeper reddening of his face; but the moment was here now, and you swallowed your nerves, as you pressed down slowly on the tip of his cock.

The stretching at first was rough. You bit your lip a bit, taking in his girth the more you let yourself settle. It was a lot to take in, and once you had him pressed in to the hilt, you leaned forward, gasping a bit at the fullness.

“Are you okay, (Y/N)?” he asked breathily.

Having you sitting on his cock like this made his heart pound, and he fought the carnal urge to grip your hips and just roll his hips into you. The last thing he wanted to do was cause you pain in a crucial moment like this.

You took a shuttering breath, and nodded to him. “I’m fine, just…give me a sec.”

You shifted your hips a bit, the stretching a dull ache that was turning into a pleasing sensation. You felt Nero’s fingers flexing against the skin of your hips, and his cock twitched inside of you, making you moan softly.

Finally, you rolled your hips slowly against him, his tip seeming to go further inside than before. The sensation hit you like a bolt of electricity; one you definitely wanted to feel again.

You found a slow pace at first, bouncing slightly on his lap, as he watched you. He swallowed, feeling his chest tighten from his own need swelling inside him.

“Can…can you go a bit faster, (Y/N)?” he whined, startled by the neediness in his voice.

You smiled down at him and nodded, rolling your hips just a bit faster. His eyes seemed to roll as his head dropped back on the pillow, and you could feel your own head lull, picking up your tempo a bit more. His cock was swelling inside you it seemed, and it was rubbing all the right spots the faster you went. Soon your limbs began to feel numb and you could a heat grown in your middle, as you leaned forward to brace your hands on Nero’s chest.

He gripped at your hips, holding you flush against him as he pressed his hips up into you, taking over the pace for you. Your mouth slacked open, feeling the numbness in your limbs spread to the rest of your body. A white hot heat surged over soon, as your eyes slammed shut and a strong pulse hit your middle. Everything seemed to stand still for a moment as you tensed atop Nero, his hips still crashing into yours.

Soon you heard your name tumble from his lips as he still against you, and you could feel his cock pulsing inside you, as you sure he finally hit his own orgasm.

You both collapsed on the bed, your body weak on atop his own. You laid there panting for a moment, before reluctantly rolling to the side to let him go clean up. He returned to your side, pulling you in to his embrace, and warm kisses against the nape of your neck.

“Thanks,” he mumbled sleepily against your shoulder, pressing more kisses to your skin.

“‘Thanks’? For what?” you giggled, his apparent scruff tickling your skin.

“For picking me,” he whispered.

You rolled to face him, holding his face in your hands.

“I’ll always pick you, Nero. Always.”


	3. V

He was amazed at how quickly your relationship with him bloomed in such a short amount of time. He didn’t think his passing flirtation would actually win you over to him, let alone be successful in making you smile and laugh his way.

He certainly didn’t expect you to open up to him about not having been with anyone before him. Sure, there were passing fancy you had with a person or two; but not one you ever felt worthy of having a deep part of you.

Not until you met him.

His flirtation soon turned to protection of you, his heart suddenly wrapped around your little finger. He wanted nothing but to keep you near him and safe from this chaos filled world.

He was saddened that there wasn’t much he could do in the way of romance for you; he wanted your shared first time to be special, unique. But given the circumstances of your meeting and the situation at hand, he didn’t have much to work with. Instead, he settled for a night in the van with you, while the others were away taking care of their own business, thankfully leaving you two alone for the night.

He had managed, much to his surprise, to find an intact drug store, where he was able to find some…needed protection. Holding the packets in his hand made him feel incredibly awkward; but he didn’t want to risk putting you through anything.

The night in the van started with him being pressed against you, leaning forward to lightly kiss at your neck, which led to you turning in his arms, wrapping yours around his neck, and melting into a deep kiss with him. He walked you over to the couch without breaking the kiss, and helped you settle back on the cushions.

He undid the buttons of your shirt slowly, watching for any sign on your face that told him to stop; his heart pounded when he saw none. He helped you sit up to shrug it off your shoulders, and undid the clasp of your bra as if it were nothing. He was making to untie the strings of his vest, when you instead insisted on doing it for him.

A deep sigh left his throat as you pulled the strings away, running you fingers along his stomach and ribcage. He shivered slightly under your touch, and shrugged off the jacket, letting fall to a heap on the floor.

He shifted you along the couch, unbuttoning your jeans, and planted a soft kiss on your navel before removing them along with your underwear. You curled into yourself slightly once fully exposed, hiding your face in the back rest of the couch.

“Beautiful,” he whispered, before leaning down and lavishing your breasts with licks and kisses. His hands moved to trail along your back, making their way to your waist, before settling on your thighs.

“I’m going to touch you, is that alright?”

A high blush raised in your cheeks, but you nodded, biting your lip as you watched his hand slip between your thighs.

It felt like electricity striking through you as his fingers ran along your folds, and when he slipped a finger in to rub at your clit, a high gasp left you. Your hips rolled in time with his finger, and he soon slid it down, letting it enter you slowly.

“So worked up already,” he chuckled, shifting up to kiss you as his finger still probed inside you.

“Do you feel ready for me?”

You swallowed. “Yes. Please, V…”

“As you wish, my love.”

He removed his fingers from you, making you whine softly, as he leaned back to unbuckle his belt and remove his jeans. He pulled the condom from his pocket and you could see a slight blush in his pale cheeks as he tore it open, and rolled it along his cock.

He pressed himself between your thighs, rubbing his tip against your folds, watching your face to make sure whatever he was doing would not hurt you.

“If you wish me to stop, you need only say so,” he whispered, brushing a strand of hair from your face.

You shook your head. “No, please don’t stop…”

He smiled down at you, giving you another deep kiss.

“For lucky is this fool, to have an angel grant such a gift to him.”

He held your hand in his, giving a slight squeeze as he pressed into your core. You felt your walls stretch to his girth, and grit your teeth as you adjusted to the pressure building inside you. Your mouth slacked open in small pants as he got to the hilt, and he stayed still, feeling his own heart pounding in his chest.

He waited for you to give him a small nod, and he began rolling his hips at a slow pace, stroking your walls in his wake.

You could feel the pressure building in your middle, your toes curling at the heat. His pace began to speed up as his breathing also turned to pants, his lips pressed to your neck as his hand still gripped yours.

“You feel…divine,” he groaned, pounding into you much harder now. “I can not help myself…”

You moaned loudly, feeling a tingling sensation shoot up your spine as he found that deep spot inside. Your breath caught in your throat as a numbness took over you body, making you tense underneath him, your head pressed back into the armrest of the couch.

He rolled his hips into you more and more, his own breath catching as he felt your walls flutter around him. You felt his body stiffen against yourself, a pulsing and warm feeling inside your core that made you shutter a few more times.

After laying still with you for a few moments, he reluctantly pulled from your warmth, moving only for a bit to clean himself up. He brought back a wash cloth to clean you up, than pulled you into his lap, wrapping his leather jacket around you as he held you. He rested his chin atop your head, humming softly.

“Thank you for sharing this with me, my angel.”

You giggled, nuzzling into his chest. “You don’t need to thank me for that-”

“But I do,” he said, kissing the top of your head. “You picked a fool such as me to share yourself with. It is something I will cherish for the rest of my days.”


	4. Vergil

Of all the people in the world, he knew you could pick someone far better than him. With all the horrible things he has done and dire sins he committed; he was not worthy of this choice.

Yet, here he was, being pulled into your arms, as your eyes seemed to shine only for him.

He hadn’t gotten used to being loved by someone the way he was loved by you, so every little thing you ever did for him, he cherished it as if it was his last gift on Earth.

He, regrettably as he had also put it, had sought out advice from his son and brother on how to ‘woo’ you; sadly, he was not met with the best advice. Instead, he received an immense amount of teasing and choking laughter, which led him to believe he would have to run on purely instinct when spending this important night with you.

However, the one bit of advice he did earn from his brother; he purchased some ‘protection’, as well as a ‘personal lubricant’ he was informed would help you especially. Anything that would make your night with him more enjoyable, he was willing to do for you.

Your arms were locked around his neck, as your lips were sealed with his own. He took in every soft whine and whimper you made, as his hands trailed along your sides. When he pulled away from you, he noticed your eyes half lidded and lips puffy from his work; it made you all the more desirable to him.

He kissed his way down your chest, along your stomach, and came to rest between your thighs. He planted several kisses to your inner thigh, before placing a kiss against your folds. He felt you jump at the sensation, and raised his head to look at your face once more.

You could see the worry in his eyes, and you shook your head to dismiss it.

He bowed his head once more, planting a few more kisses on your skin, before using his thumb and forefinger to open you for his tongue to draw circles along your clit. He felt your muscles tense, and held you fast as he kept a slow pace with his tongue. When his fingers moved to your core, drawing small circles at your entrance, he felt you pull away from his touch.

He lifted his head once more, the worry back in his eyes. “Do you wish for me to stop?”

You took a deep breath and shook your head, though you gnawed on your lower lip. “No, I’m just…still not used to it…”

“I understand, my love,” he said, planting another kiss to your inner thigh. “I’ll be gentle.”

He moved from his spot for a moment to grab the little bottle off the nightstand, and settled back down with it in hand. He bowed his head once more, lavishing you with his tongue as he pressed a finger once again to your core. He felt your muscles flutter as he drew small circles at your entrance, pressing in slowly. When he felt that you didn’t pull away, he pressed a second finger in, groaning slightly at how sopping you felt for him.

He removed his fingers, and opened the small bottle, applying some of the lubricant to your entrance. His fingers slipped in with greater ease, and he noticed your back arching as the warmth seeped into you.

He removed his fingers from you, and reached for the condom pack under his pillow, opening the packet with his teeth and free hand. He rolled it along his shaft, and positioned himself against you once more. He leaned over you, pressing a kiss to your forehead as he shifted your thighs to allow him to rub his tip against you.

“Are you ready, love?” he asked, his breathing almost in pants.

You nodded, bracing your hands on his forearms as he returned your nod, slowly pressing into you. You felt your walls stretch achingly so, the pain a little more at the forefront than the pleasure. He pressed in a bit deeper, making you tense and cry out a bit, gripping at his arms to stop for a moment.

Your legs wrapped around his back, keeping him against you, as you adjusted to his girth. You could feel his heart beat pounding against your chest, as you loosened your grip on his arms, motioning for him to continue.

He rolled his hips slowly against you, only pulling out so far so he could push right back in. The dull pain melted into to pleasure as your walls fluttered around his cock, making a groan escape him.

His pace sped up when he felt your legs tighten around him, a hand snaking into your hair as the other kept your waist pinned beneath him. He whispered your name over and over as he planted hot kisses to your neck, feeling his cock begin to swell inside you.

Lightning seemed to crash behind your closed eyelids as you felt a bubble build and burst in your middle, making you tense completely around him, gripping on to him for dear life as he rolled his hips into you over and over.

You felt his hips begin to stutter against your own as he tensed above you, feeling a new warmth gather in your lower belly. He finally let his body collapse atop yours, and you reveled in the warmth from his flushed frame.

“That was amazing, Vergil,” you sighed against his ear, and you felt him chuckle as his arms wrapped tightly around you.

“I can give you so many more nights like this, if you allow me.”


End file.
